une mort inévitable ?
by elya44
Summary: McGee a eu un petit accident ou du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait


Cela avait été deux longues et éprouvantes semaines pour l'équipe de Gibbs qui avait eu à rechercher l'assassin qui avait tué un marines ainsi que sa femme et ses deux enfants. Maintenant qu'il avait été mis en prison, l'équipe écrivait leur rapport pour le remettre à Gibbs et ensuite partir pour retourner chez eux et enfin se reposer. McGee fut le dernier à partir, il voulait rendre le rapport le plus complet possible, c'est pour cela qu'il a quitté son travail en dernier. Il se dirigea vers le parking pour prendre sa voiture et retourner chez lui, se reposer, enfin.

Ce soir-là, il pleuvait des cordes McGee avait donc décidé de rouler doucement surtout qu'en plus de ça, il était extrêmement fatigué c'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas vu la voiture venir en face de lui à pleine vitesse, il tourna le volant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour l'éviter mais il se trouva contre un arbre. Il reprit connaissance quelque minute après l'impact, il remarqua qu'il n'avait aucune blessure apparente mise à part une petite coupure sur le haut du front mais rien de bien méchant, il sortit de la voiture pour voir les dégâts, le devant de la voiture était complétement enfoncé, il se demandait même si il allait pouvoir repartir.

Il se remit au volant et tourna la clé, premier essai rien, deuxième essai pareil, la troisième était la bonne, il se dirigea en direction de chez lui, heureusement qu'il n'était plus très loin de chez lui parce que sinon sa voiture serait tombé en panne en plein milieu de la route, ce qui n'aurait pas été génial.

Quand il arriva enfin chez lui, il se dirigea directement vers sa salle de bain juste pour soigner sa coupure, il se regarda dans le miroir pour nettoyer la plaie.

_Pas besoin que j'aille à l'hôpital pour une aussi petite entaille, je le nettoie et après j'irai me reposer, j'ai tout le week end pour ça._

Quand McGee alla se coucher, il ressentit un léger de maux de ventre, il décida de prendre un anti douleur et d'aller se coucher, d'ailleurs dès qu'il s'allongea il s'endormit directement avec Jethro allongé à ses côté.

En ce lundi matin, toute l'équipe de Gibbs était réunis à son bureau au NCIS enfin pas tout le monde, il manquait une personne.

Gibbs- Où est McGee ?

Tony- Je ne sais pas patron, la dernière fois que je les vu c'était vendredi dernier et il n'avait pas l'air malade, fatigué peut être mais pas malade.

Gibbs- Et vous Ziva ?

Ziva- Pareil que Tony.

Tony- Je l'appel si tu veux.

Gibbs- Fais ça.

Tony- Sa ne répond pas patron, son portable est sur messagerie et son fixe ne répond pas non plus.

Gibbs- Ne jamais resté injoignable, il a oublié cette règle.

Tony- Apparemment.

Gibbs venait juste de recevoir un appel lui disant qu'il y avait un meurtre.

Gibbs- En route.

Ziva- Et pour McGee on fait quoi ?

Gibbs- C'est à côté de chez lui, on passera voir après, maintenant en route.

Tony- On te suit patron. (En regardant Ziva) Il va avoir des problèmes le bleu.

Ziva- Ouin, t'as raison.

Tony- J'ai toujours raison.

Il était tous réunis autour du corps du marines Ziva et Tony à prendre des photos du corps et des alentours, pendant que Gibbs attendait les informations de Ducky.

Gibbs- Alors ?

Ducky- Il est mort il y a environ deux heures, un seul coup de couteau dans le cœur lui a été fatale mais je t'en dirais plus quand il sera sur ma table d'autopsie mais je n'ai pas encore vu McGee, il est malade ?

Gibbs- On ne sait pas, justement ont allaient chez lui voir, c'est juste à côté.

Ducky- Très bien, tiens moi au courant.

Gibbs- Tony, Ziva on va chez McGee.

Ziva- Ok patron.

Gibbs, Tony et Ziva se dirigèrent donc vers le petit appartement de McGee, ils purent constater que sa voiture était toujours là mais que l'avant était bien abimé.

Tony- Waouh, vous avez l'état de sa voiture, je me demande comment la voiture du bizut a pu finir comme ça.

Gibbs- Allons lui demander.

Ils étaient tous les trois devant la porte de McGee quand Tony se mit à frapper mais il n'y avait aucune réponse juste les aboiements de Jethro, ils se regardèrent tous les trois, sortant leur arme, Gibbs força la porte à l'aide de son pied.

Gibbs- McGee vous êtes là, répondez moi, McGee

Tony- Bizut t'es la ? Je vais dans la chambre, il est la.

Gibbs- Il va bien.

Tony- Il a l'air de dormir, bon bizut debout maintenant, faut aller travailler.

Mais McGee ne répondait pas, il était allongé sur le côté droit avec Jethro en train de bouger sa tête pour essayer de réveiller son maitre. Tony décida donc de s'approcher du lit de ce dernier, il poussa donc le berger allemand et tourna le visage de McGee, c'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua un filet de sang sortant de sa bouche, il mit deux de ses doigts sur son cou pour sentir un pou mais rien, il le retourna de façon à le mettre sur le dos pour commencer un massage cardiaque.

Tony- Merde Bizut respire, aller s'il te plait.

Gibbs- Tony qu'est ce qui se passe.

Tony- Je ne sais pas, il respire plus, vite il faut appeler une ambulance.

Ziva- C'est ce que je fais Tony, elle devrait bientôt arriver.

Quelque instant plus tard une équipe d'ambulancier était là, ils poussèrent Tony pour pouvoir poser le corps de Tim sur le sol, les ambulanciers choquèrent plusieurs fois le cœur de Tim pour le faire repartir mais il n'est jamais repartit, l'agent Timothy McGee était mort.

Les ambulanciers avaient demandés au reste de l'équipe de rester derrière la porte de la chambre pour les laisser faire leur boulot. Quelque instant plus tard l'ambulancier se dirigea vers l'équipe.

Ambulancier- Je suis désoler mais votre ami est mort, on la choqué plusieurs fois mais son cœur n'est jamais repartit.

Ziva- Mais comment est-il mort.

Ambulancier- Je ne sais pas mais quand l'autopsie sera faite vous en serez plus, on va l'emmener avec nous à la morgue de Bethesda.

Gibbs- Très bien merci.

Tony- Comment c'est possible, je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit mort, mon bizut, comment on va faire et Abby, pourquoi l nous a laissé.

Gibbs- On aura tous les renseignements quand l'autopsie aura été effectuée, maintenant il faut retourner au travail.

Tony- Et faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé, je suis désoler mais moi je ne peux pas.

Gibbs- Ecoutes Tony, c'est dur pour tout le monde mais on va s'en sortir, retournons au NCIS.

Gibbs, Tony et Ziva était de retour au NCIS, ils allèrent tous le trois s'assoir à leur bureau pour essayer de travailler mais leur attention fut vite détourné vers le bureau vide qui se trouvait à côté de celui de Tony.

Tony- Je suis désoler patron, je ne peux pas, faut que je sorte.

Ziva- J'y vais, allez voir Abby, elle va avoir besoin de vous.

Gibbs- Merci Ziva.

Gibbs partit donc en direction du laboratoire d'Abby pour lui parler de la mort de McGee, cela allait vraiment être difficile à gérer pour elle mais il serait là pour elle.

Gibbs- Abby.

Abby- Eh salut Gibbs que me vaut ta visite.

Gibbs- J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

Abby- Vas-y je t'écoute.

Gibbs- Voilà aujourd'hui moi et l'équipe on a retrouvé McGee mort dans son appartement.

Abby- Si c'est une blague je ne trouve pas sa drôle du tout.

Gibbs- J'aimerai que ce soit une mais non, son corps a été emmené à la morgue de Bethesda.

Abby- Non je ne peux pas le croire, pas Timmy, pas mon Timmy, pourquoi.

Elle tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer, Gibbs se mit à genoux lui pour la prendre dans une étreinte rassurante.

Gibbs- Tu vas voir tout va bien se passer.

Abby- Non, Gibbs, tu ne comprends pas sans Tim je suis…je suis…

Gibbs- Tu es quoi ?

Abby- C'est comme si on m'arrachait une partie de moi, j'ai perdu l'homme que j'aimais et il ne la jamais su, j'aurais dû lui dire, je l'aimais tellement, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir continuer sans lui à mes côtés.

Gibbs- T'y arrivera je te le promets.

Abby- Pourquoi, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Gibbs- Je ne sais pas encore.

Abby se remit une nouvelle fois à pleurer, elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter.

Pendant ce temps dans les jardins du NCIS,

Tony était assis sur un banc les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures qu'il ne vit même pas Ziva s'assoir à côté de lui jusqu'au moment où elle lui prit la main.

Ziva- Tout va bien se passé Tony, tu verras.

Tony- Non rien ne va, comment sa a pu se produire, comment il est mort, si sa se trouve il s'est, il s'est….

Ziva- Il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille.

Tony- Mais on en sait rien, il n'y avait pas une grosse marre de sang autour de lui juste un petit peu sortant de sa bouche, les médicaments peut être.

Ziva- Arrête sa tout de suite Tony, il ne se serait jamais suicider.

Tony- Si t'as d'autre idée

Ziva- Non mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ça.

Tony- Il va falloir prévenir sa famille.

Ziva- Je sais, tu verras on va s'en sortir et tout se passera bien.

Tony- On déjà perdu beaucoup de personne mais Tim il était le petit frère que j'ai jamais eu.

Ziva- Je sais, je sais.

Ziva le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

Quelque instant plus tard ils retournèrent en direction du laboratoire d'Abby, Abby était toujours en pleur sur le sol dans les bras de Gibbs, à répéter les même mots « je veux McGee », « je veux McGee », c'était les seuls mots qu'elle arrivait à prononcer. Tony et Ziva regardaient la scène sans trop savoir quoi faire, quand soudain Ducky arriva avec une preuve à faire analyser à Abby mais il s'arrêta net en voyant la scène sous ses yeux, il se tourna vers Tony et Ziva pour comprendre.

Ziva- McGee est mort.

Ducky- Quoi, quand ? Comment ?

Ziva- On ne sait pas, il faut attendre la fin de l'autopsie.

Quelque heure plus tard Gibbs reçu à un coup de téléphone de la morgue pour lui expliquer la cause du décès.

Abby- C'était qui ?

Gibbs- La morgue.

Tony- Alors il est mort comment.

Gibbs- Hémorragie interne.

Ziva- Comment ça hémorragie interne, il n'a pas eu d'accident.

Tony- Si la voiture

Abby- De quelle voiture tu parles ?

Tony- Sa voiture, tout le devant était abîmé, pourquoi il n'a pas été à l'hôpital, pourquoi ?

Ziva- Il a surement du penser que ça ne valait pas le coup d'y aller, puisqu'il n'avait pas mal mais malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas.

Abby- La vie est trop injuste, comment continuer à vivre.

Gibbs- Vit pour lui, il est parti et tu es toujours là, il voudrait que tu sois heureuse.

Abby- Je sais, mais c'est tellement dur et il va tellement me manqué.

Tony- Il nous manquera à tous.

FIN.


End file.
